


Virgin

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [174]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Midam, Dean doesn't want to hear this, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Michael doesn't have anything against virgins, Multi, Quantum Mechanics, The Universe is Really Made Up of Jello, Virgin Mary - Freeform, jesus the penis, lucky for him it's a beautiful day outside, yeah he's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael didn't realize he took Adam's virginity until Lucifer mentioned it in a completely unrelated conversation, Sam, Gabe, and Luce all think Michael and Adam are adorable, and Dean needs some fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

Michael wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation taking place around him. He was far more interested in the copy of Popular Science laid out in front of him detailing humanity’s latest misadventures in quantum mechanics. It was laughable, almost, to think that the depths of space were swimming with tiny particles or strings or whatever it was those pesky scientists thought it was made up of these days when he had watched his Father create the universe out of interlocking Jello shapes himself.

 

Then Gabriel began talking about the Virgin Mary and boasting about his righteous duty to “tell her she’d been knocked up by some invisible Jesus, and you should have seen the _look_ on her face!”

 

Lucifer gave Michael his all to familiar ‘Can you believe what our little bro is saying/doing/thinking now?’ face, and Michael rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. He was able to tune the rest of the table out for the next few minutes, until Lucifer said his name. “-and Mika doesn’t like virgins either,” he stated with an air of finality.

 

Michael picked up the magazine he was reading and shook it for effect. “I have absolutely nothing against them,” he retorted.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lucifer asked. “Who was it, then, that took my virginity, Gabriel’s virginity, and Adam’s virginity?” He folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

 

Michael put down the magazine in indignation. “I took your virginity because we were in love, we both took Gabriel’s virginity if I remember correctly, and I have no idea who took Adam’s!”

 

It was Adam’s turn to cross his arms. “Uh, you should, ‘cause you were _there_.”

 

“I can assure you, I didn’t start watching over you until Dean said no.”

 

“Can we, like, not talk about the Apocalypse? Maybe?” Dean grumbled.

 

“It was our wedding night, Mika,” Adam continued, completely ignoring his brother. “I cannot believe you don’t remember.” He turned away.

 

“Lover’s quarrel,” Lucifer coughed into his hand.

 

“Lulu,” Michael scolded. “And Adam, how could you think I don’t remember our wedding night? It was one of the best moments of my life, how could I possibly forget something so special to the both of us?”

 

“You just said...” Adam trailed off. “You didn’t know that I was a virgin, did you?”

 

Michael shook his head mutely.

 

“But you were so gentle,” Adam protested. “And you went so slow, and you kept telling me how good I was doing, and how good everything was going to feel, and how much you loved me.”

 

Dean made a not-so-subtle gagging sound and stood up. “It’s a beautiful day, and I think we could use some fresh air. Don’t you want a little fresh air, Cas?” He asked as he dragged his husband out of the room.

 

“But Dean-” Dean’s hand cut off the rest of what Castiel was about to say as they departed.

 

“That’s because I wanted our first time together to be so special you forgot about all the other times,” Michael explained once Dean and Cas are gone.

 

Adam laughed. “So, what, if you’d known it was my first time, you wouldn’t have tried so hard to make it special?”

 

Shaking his head, Michael said, “No. I’d have tried even harder.”

 

Adam blushed and brought his hands up to cover his face. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

 

“Why not?”

 

Adam stood and made his way over to Michael before taking a seat in his lover’s lap. “It’s because you’re gonna make me love you even more,” he explained.

 

“Awwww,” Lucifer, Gabriel, and Sam chorused.

 

Suddenly oblivious to a world outside of each other, Michael and Adam leaned in for a kiss. When the kiss became a lot more heated, Lucifer’s triad made their way out of the room with a lot more respect than Dean and Cas had managed, leaving the two lovers to relive their wedding night in the best of ways.


End file.
